Wings of Death X Destiny
by Enixking
Summary: The Cell games have a different outcome leading to Gohan getting advice from Vegeta . Gohan learns to embrace his darker side but not let it consume him. Darker not evil Gohan .Crossover starts in chapter 3 .Gohan will be king and devil.Gohan x Harem .


The battle was hard fought and costly but the evil known as Cell was finally defeated . Goku gave his life to teleport the terror off Earth before he could blow up the planet by self-destruction. This was the second time the saiyan warrior died to save his home and loved-ones.

His only son ,Gohan , was on the ground cursing himself for not killing Cell when he had the chance. He had watched as his father fought Cell and although he was surprised when Goku said that he wanted to switch places , he trusted his father and tried to fight the green abomination .

While he was more powerful than anyone thought he would be , he was still no match for Cell . It wasn't until Cell pushed him over the edge by killing Android Sixteen that Gohan had the power to overpower Cell . But instead of killing the android the enraged teen-ager decided to toy with it. That mistake had cost him dearly .

When Cell was pushed to the brink of despair and anger the creature decided to kill everyone by blowing itself up. Goku saw that the only way to stop Cell was by sacrificing himself .

* * *

Piccolo saw the young warrior on the ground crying and went to comfort Gohan . It was not meant to be as when he was about to pat Gohan on the back they all froze as a dust storm appeared out of nowhere . They felt the monstrous ki that could only belong to Cell charging for an attack .

Piccolo saw the beam heading straight for Gohan who wasn't aware of anything outside his depressed thoughts. Piccolo jumped in-front of the beam taking the lethal blast to save Gohan .

* * *

Gohan looked up when Piccolo moved quickly and he saw his mentor fall to the ground with a dull thud .

"Yet another fighter you failed to save " taunted Cell as Gohan stares at the corpse of Piccolo .

Gohan couldn't help but cry in anguish seeing dead teacher .

Piccolo was many things to Gohan . He was his first teacher and his closest friend .The namekian warrior became a second father figure to the pre-teen as well as his most trusted confidant.

To see him die for the second and final time caused something inside Gohan to snap. Gohan felt his rage and power building like never before and he let lose a blood curdling scream and his aura exploded .

* * *

Cell merely looked at Gohan with a smug smirk on his face.

Sure the brat's power just increased but it was nothing compared to his newfound strength .

After the dust cloud from Gohan's power up settled down Cell saw the young warrior standing glaring at him.

At least he did for one moment before the half saiyan disappeared .

Before Cell realized Gohan moved he felt a heavy blow to his stomach and coughed up blood .

He looked down and saw Gohan with his fist embeded in gut . His vision was obscured by dust for an instant and when the dust cleared Gohan was gone .

A second later he felt an excruciating pain then found himself flying through the air . The impact was so forceful and sudden that he couldn't recover before he went crashing into a rock formation .

Fear. That was the only emotion the bio terror known as Cell was experiencing right now. The kid , no monster , was not even breaking a sweat destroying him in seconds.

Fear . That was what he felt when heard the voice of Gohan behind him say " You are going to pay for everything you've done ,monster ."

Pain .That quickly replaced fear as Gohan punched him in the back making him blackout from the pain .

When he regained his senses a second later all he saw was Gohan standing over him with his palm outstretched pointing straight at his head.

He saw no expression of joy nor anger on Gohan's face as he said " Good you're awake now die and go to hell, Cell ."

The last thing Cell saw was a bright light coming from Gohan's hand before he was obliterated to the last atom.

* * *

After Gohan made sure Cell was gone permanently , he let his power relax and he promptly fainted .He was vaguely aware of someone catching him and them flying while carrying him.

Gohan awoke in a strange room that wasn't his and sensed the energies of his friends and Dende. "Ah they must have taken me to the lookout " he says as he gets out of bed .

The saviour of the galaxy heads up to the surface of the lookout and once he arrives he is rushed by all his remaining friends .

They offer him words of gratitude and congratulations for defeating Cell .

They offer him words of sadness and condolence because of the cost of the victory .


End file.
